vegas wish
by midnight eclipse misery yang
Summary: its a story about my oc vega dieing and going to speed grapher. please be nice this is my first fanfic tsujido x oc posibel suitengu x oc
1. Chapter 1

Hello i am midnight eclipse misery yang.

Please call me well any of those names.

This is my first story so please tell me if it is any good well enjoy!

Oh and i do not own speed grapher and i am in need of a beta reader

Vega's wish

**Chap 1 start**

A girl no older than 16, was at her home packing for a trip.

She was going to a cabin her family owned.

"Vega are you packing?" the babysitter asked as she walked into Vega's room

"Yes, ma'am" Vega answered.

"Good" the babysitter said "oh I will be leaving now Vega."

"Alright miss solaria" I answer my babysitter.

'Let's see bag packed? Check. Money? Yep. Clothes? Yea. Ok all packed now time for some anime!' Vega giggle, she went to the living room. And tend on speed grapher.

After an hour of watching the anime, Vega sighed and got up. 'I should head to bed' she thought as she put the disk away. She walked up stairs and got ready for bed. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair and went to bed

-**5 hours later**

BOOM!

The sound of thunder woke Vega a few hours later. She jumped out of bed and rushed to turn on the lights, but they would not turn on.' A power out? Maybe the wind knocked out the power.' She thought.

BOOM! CRASH!

Vega jump from fright. And ran down stairs. She came to a screeching halt when she came to the living room.' is that a tree. Why is there a tree in my living room? Maybe I should go and get help' she thought as she ran out of the house. She ran to the side of the house. And jumped on her bike. And speed off. It took awhile but she saw her neighbour's house.

BOOM! CRASH! BANG!

Vega hit a fallen tree, and flew off her bike and landed in the dirt.

Just as the lighting hit a tree making it tilt in her direction.

**Vegas pov**

Isthat tree falling? It looks like its gunna fall on me….

I should move…. I can't move….tired… so tired… maybe… maybe I should take… a …nap.' I thought sleepily. Just as I felt a crushing pain. And passed out

**Chap 1 end**

**So how was my story sucks right?**

**Well please r&r**ument here...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is my second chapter hope you enjoy it,**

**Well meet my ocs Vega, Amy, crystal. Willow, solaria and Tamara**

**Vega: hi, I'm Vega!**

**Amy: yo, what's up?**

**Crystal: hello, how are you?**

**Willow: how odd a ghost told me you will love this chap.**

**Solaria: hi**

**Tamara: hello my dears**

**All: she does not own speed grapher**

**Vega wish**

**Chap 2 start**

**Vega pov**

I woke up and looked around. It was hard to see through the mist that surrounded me.

'The sky is black and the ground is white, how odd' I giggle 'so this is heaven? It's a little darker then I thought it would be'.

"Hello, anybody here?" I call out because really someone has to be here.

"Yea, up here kid" I voice called from above me.

I look up and say "hello, I'm Vega" I wave to him he looked to be 15 had black hair that covered his right eye and pale skin as well as ice blue eyes. He chuckled "hello Vega you can call me Tamara." The boy said

I look around "sooo we're dead aren't we?" I ask

He looks at me funny and burst out laughing "no you, my dear are half dead and I am a Shinigami". He said when he sobered up" you see we are in limbo. A place that is neither heaven nor hell."

I look at him "does that mean that I am not meant to die yet?" I ask him confused

He sighed "ah no you weren't meant to die yet, and this was my mistake. As retribution I will give you 3 choices, 1 you can stay dead. 2 you can go to a different dimension and have 3 wishes. Or start your life all over again." he answered me

I look at him for a minute "any dimension?" I ask

"Yes any dimension." he answered.

"Oh in that case I would like to go to the speed grapher dimension. And as for those wishes I wish that I was a master of every weapon and that tsujdo, suitengu and makabe did not die.

I will save my last wish."

I state happily. 'I am going to be in speed grapher'

"Alright be carful though" Tamara acknowledged my choice "just jump and you will be in the dimension."

"Goodbye Tamara" I wave goodbye to him. And jumped

End of chap 2

I know my chapters are to short, aren't they. I Promise to make them longer

Tamara: you said that when your teacher asked why your 250 word essay only had 50 words. My girl (smirks)

Author: (looks away blushing) shut up Tamara!

Willow: yang, a ghost said you failed you exams. You should study more.

Author: not you too willow!

Tamara: she failed, misery my dear misery what will we do with you?

Author: (glares) Tamara I will make you and willow in to frogs next chap

Tamara: you wouldn't!

Author: wanna bet?

All but author: NO!

Vega: read and review please


End file.
